Some electrical circuits, particularly radio frequency (RF) circuits, are impedance matched and therefore efforts are taken to provide a given characteristic impedance through connecting cables and electrical interconnects that couple various components of the circuits. Often, electrical interconnects are utilized to electrically couple adjacent circuit boards to one another. However, the spacing between such circuit boards can vary. Accordingly, spring probes, which can compress to vary in length, are typically used to electrically connect such circuit boards.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.